


A Second Chance Chapter 7A: Reunification

by foobar137



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Separately Posted Sex Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex scene that could have been at the end of chapter 7 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067906">A Second Chance</a>, posted separately because that work is rated T, and this...isn't.  Summary inside to avoid too many spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance Chapter 7A: Reunification

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re coming here from the rest of this story, you know how we got here.
> 
> If you’re here because, hey, new E-rated Phinbella, here’s how we got here:
> 
> Phineas had a mental breakdown and ran away from home, abandoning Isabella and their two-week-old daughter. He returned on the child’s first birthday, and has spent the past six months building a relationship with his daughter while thinking his relationship with Isabella was beyond repair. Isabella has finally convinced him that she’s willing to try again, and he’s just picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.
> 
> Phineas and Isabella are age 23 in this story.

Isabella felt Phineas’s warmth as he carried her into her bedroom. He lay her down on the bed, climbing in next to her and enfolding her in his arms. She kissed him eagerly, hooking her leg around his. His hands roamed her back, from her shoulders down to her skirt, and then back up. He pulled her in close, whispering, “It’s been so hard, being here with you and not touching you...thinking you’d never want me again.”

“It’s been so hard being here with you and knowing we’d get here, but you weren’t ready yet,” she replied quietly into his shoulder.

He chuckled. “Clearly I need to make this up to you...any suggestions?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

He ran his hand up her leg, sliding it under the back of her skirt and across her panty-covered ass. “I think I’ve got some ideas.”

She pushed him back slightly, then reached down and grasped the hem of his shirt, pulling it upwards. He sat up enough to let her pull it off, then lay back with her again. She stroked his chest as his hand busied itself unbuttoning her blouse.

He slipped her blouse open and ran his hand over her breast through her bra. With one hand, he deftly opened the front closure on her bra, and it fell away as her nipple stiffened into the palm of his hand.

She groaned, and said, “Need you.”

His eyes sparkled as he slipped his fingers up to stroke her nipple. “Need me here?”

She nodded. “Need you to touch me everywhere.”

He slid his hand down her side and under her skirt, rubbing along the dampening spot on the silky fabric of her panties. “Need me here?”

She gasped, bucking her hips into his hand. “God yes, need you there.”

Phineas’s look got more serious, and with one finger, he tapped her bare chest, right over her heart. “Need me here?”

Isabella smiled at him. “Need you there most of all.”

She rolled him onto his back. She could feel how hard he was as she slid his zipper down, then gently tugged his pants down. He arched up to help her get them off, and she took the opportunity to pull his boxers with them. His erection stood tall among the wiry orange-red curls of his pubic hair; she wasn’t sure if it was large or small, without any experience with other men, but it seemed to do a fine job of making her feel good.

She slid his bottoms the rest of the way off, then pulled off her blouse and bra, tossing them on the pile as well. She gently rubbed her hand up the underside of his cock. He whimpered as she leaned over and kissed the tip, his breath stuttering.

“You...you don’t...have to...” he gasped as she sucked the head in, stroking it with her tongue.

She pulled away and said, “Yes, yes I do. Because you’re _awfully_ excited right now, and I don’t want to be rushed tonight.” She gently encircled his cock with her fingers and slowly stroked it, and his head fell back on the pillow as he thrust upward into her hand.

She took him in her mouth again; he was just a bit too big for the whole thing to fit without gagging her, so she worked on the tip and then down the sides, taking him in and teasing him with her tongue. He gave wordless encouragement as he buried his fingers in her hair, unpronounceable soft sounds coming from his throat. She had always loved making him lose control like this. His hips were starting to pump back and forth as his orgasm approached.

“Ah! I’m...” he groaned, and she felt his cock starting to pulse, the spray hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed it down; it wasn’t exactly her favorite taste, but it was fondly familiar and she’d missed it a bit.

He lay back on the bed, a bit bonelessly, but took her in his arms again as she slithered up to kiss him. He kissed her back eagerly, which she had always found amusing; some of her friends had said their boyfriends refused to kiss them after oral sex. Phineas had laughed when she’d told him that, saying he couldn’t understand why the guys would want to discourage their girlfriends.

“Your turn,” he whispered, his hand sliding under her skirt as he gently rolled her onto her back. His hand slipped over her panties, between her legs, and rubbed at the wet spot there. She gasped, pushing her hips to meet his hand. “I think I’m not the only one who’s awfully excited,” he said, pulling her skirt and panties off of her.

He trailed kisses down her neck and across her chest, licking a nipple while his hand wandered back between her thighs. She clutched him to her as his finger slid into her, moistening itself before it roamed back up across her clitoris. His head kept moving downward, kissing her across her stomach and down through her thatch of short, curly black hairs. Her hands clutched the bedsheets convulsively as his tongue traced across her labia, dipping inside of her and then up to circle her clit.

Her breathing was heavy as his finger slid back inside her, thrusting in and out as he gently sucked on her nubbin. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into her as her orgasm built inside of her.

He pushed a second finger inside, and the feeling sent her over the edge, gasping wordlessly as the world went white, an orgasm tearing through her whole body. Her thighs clamped down on his head, pushing him back enough that he couldn’t reach her any more but holding him so tightly that he couldn’t get away.

As she came down, she released him from between her legs, and he smiled at her as he grabbed his shirt and wiped his face off before climbing back up to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips.

She could feel that he was hard again, bumping against her thigh as they clung together. She rolled him onto his back, pressing her hands on his chest as she straddled him. He glanced over at the nightstand where they’d always kept the condoms, a slight look of concern on his face, and she said, “IUD." He looked a bit embarrassed, but mostly relieved, and then she sank down onto him and his eyes unfocused as the sensations overtook him.

She had always loved this, this timeless moment when they were fitted together so perfectly, like they’d been carved out of a single block of wood to nestle together just _so_. His hands rested on her hips, as hers rested on his shoulders, holding her up. He filled her just right - her little battery-powered toy in the drawer didn’t compare.

She started to rock up and down, and his hands slid upward to caress her breasts. He pinched her nipples, just a little, just the way she liked, and the arousal ran down from them to her clit, starting to build toward her second orgasm of the night.

They rocked together, starting gently, building slowly. He slid in and out of her easily. She felt so wet, so welcoming, so filled, so perfect. She leaned her head down, brushing her hair across his chest, and he smiled at her. His eyes were so deep and blue, and so full of love and desire for her. Just for her.

He slid his hands around to her back, pulling her down to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder as he drove in and out of her, his hands tight on her ass. He was warm, so warm under her, around her, inside her, and she could hear his breathing stutter as he got close. She could feel her own orgasm building, close enough she could feel it but just out of reach. He’d try to hold off until she came, but she wasn’t sure he’d be able to this time. She loved hearing him lose control like that.

With a strangled moan, he arched his back, pressing into her as his hands held her hips in place, spasming inside her. The sound was too much for her, and she whimpered into his shoulder as her orgasm swept over her, gripping him tight with her arms and her legs until she collapsed on top of him, spent.

She lifted herself off of him and lay beside him on the bed. With effort, she reached down and grabbed the covers that had been kicked to the bottom of the bed, pulling them up to cover both of them. He nestled into her side, and she put her arm around his shoulders as he rested his head on her shoulder. His leg tangled around hers, and she could feel the last dribbles of their love leave a cool, sticky puddle on her thigh.

 _Stickiness is the most underrated of all the -nesses,_ she thought, and suppressed a giggle at the old joke.

“Love you,” he murmured sleepily.

“I love you too,” she said, not even sure if he’d heard it. He’d always gone to sleep quickly after sex, but she was used to him going to sleep before her anyway.

His breathing calmed and deepened as he burrowed his face into her shoulder. She squeezed her arm around him possessively, and whispered, “Mine.”

He grunted affirmatively in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The story contines with Chapter 8 ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067906/chapters/2163581)), ([FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9895375/8/A-Second-Chance)).


End file.
